Beatlebronx28
In June 2010, a girl named Beatlebronx28 registered to the Ocarina of Forum, a rising-through-the-ranks Legend of Zelda fan forum. She was an avid poster, but exactly one week after her first post, she disappeared. Forever. These are the conversations she was in during that week. Hello, Fellow Gamers Beatlebronx28 '''has signed in. Beatlebronx28: Hi, guys! My name is Beatlebronx28! As you can probably tell, I like the Beatles, I live in the Bronx, and I'm 28 years old. I can't wait to meet the rest of the staff here! :D Sam: Sam, I am. Welcome to the Ocarina of Forum. I hope you have a good time. If you have any questions, just contact me or Pete, the other administrator on here, using PMs. Ciao! Beatlebronx28: So, thanks for the reply, Sam. You seem very nice. I hope everyone is like that here. I hate when people are rude. Sam: Well, I can tell you upfront that we try to keep the anger in check around here. From now on, just contact me if you have these types of questions. Thanks! AUTOBOT: Congratulations, '''Beatlebronx28! You are the 102nd '''member on here. You can now start your first Let's Play, use the forums, or roleplay. It's your choice. (Note: This is an automatic message.) Licke1: Hey, Beatlebronx! Nice to meet you! I'm Licke1 (that's what I get for not checking to make sure I spelled Locke right. :P). I also live in the Bronx! Isn't that cool? Beatlebronx28: Whoa, really? That's awesome! We should hook up. :D Licke1: Yeah, sure. Maybe we should continue this in a PM, though. Pete: Oh, forgot to welcome you! Hey! If you have any- Oh, wait, she already said that. Nvm. :P (PM) Le Bronx Licke1: Hey, Beatlebronx, it's me, Licke. Beatlebronx28: Oh, cool. So where should we meet? Licke1: Well, you know that gazebo on Fifth? Beatlebronx28: You mean the really shitty one? Yeah. I used to go there all the time as a kid. Good idea. Wait, do Pete or Sam get to see our PMs? Licke1: Really? Of course not! They respect others' privacy. So tomorrow, then? Beatlebronx28: Yeah, sure. Hey, have you played the original Zelda? Licke1: Uh, duh! Who hasn't on these forums? Beatlebronx28: Well, I just finished the game and decided to go beat it again. I'm in the first dungeon right now, but the door to advance is missing. Have you heard of any glitch like this before? Licke1: Uh, no, actually I haven't. I mean, I could go through the forum archives. Maybe I'll find something. I'll keep you posted, don't worry. Beatlebronx28: Thanks! AUTOBOT: '''Licke1 '''has gone idle. AUTOBOT: '''Licke1 '''is not idle after '''26 minutes. Licke1: Okay. Back. I searched through that WAYBAC website, but nothing. Maybe you discovered a new glitch? Beatlebronx28: Huh. That would be awesome! I probably shouldn't get my hopes up, though. I mean, this forum ''is ''pretty new. I'll make a topic. Licke1: Okay. See ya! Missing Door Glitch? Beatlebronx28: Hey, all you Zelda fans! So, I was playing the original game, when I got to the first dungeon. For some reason, the first room had the door that advanced you through the level missing! Anybody here know what might be happening? Zelda06: Well, this hasn't happened to me. And I've played the game like twenty times. Maybe some chance error with the coding? Pete: Oh, hey! A glitch! I love solving these little conundrums! Hm... For once, I'm stumped. I've played the games more times than there are Police Academy movies, but nope. It's never happened to me. Maybe my sister... Sam: This hasn't happened to me either. Then again, I don't really like the original game that much. I could check the coding, though. I have a copy of the prototype for the game on a floppy disk. I hope this works. Beatlebronx28: You can do that, Sam? That's great! I hope that this can be solved. Sam: I checked the coding for the game. Here is what I found: 01000100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00101110 01000100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 00101110 01010111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110. Beatlebronx28: What does it mean? Sam: Oops, sorry. Forgot to translate it. It means "Door open. Door close. Walk through." This is very simplistic coding for such a complex video game. I've looked in every single file I could find on the floppy disk. But that's it. That's all of the coding for every single door in the game. However, I did find a locked file marked "6." That's it. No 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. They just went straight to 6. I'll try to find the password, but that's about all I ''can ''do. Beatlebronx28: Good enough. I just need to figure out what's going on. Sam: Anyone have ideas for what the password might be? Zelda06: I think I have it. Try ZELDA. It's the code for the Second Quest in the game. Sam: Nope. Doesn't work. I have one more chance, apparently. Beatlebronx28: I got it! It's KYOTO. Think about it. It was his hometown. He said that he based much of the game off of his hometown, so why not the password to secret files? Sam: Good idea. Let me try it. Sam: Back. Anyways, so I got in, good job there, Beatlebronx, by the way, but there was only one file. All it is is a map of Death Mountain called "Days." I'll report back if I find anything. Beatlebronx28: Thanks, Sam. You have been a big help. The "6" File Sam: Hello, everyone. If you haven't followed the "Missing Door Glitch" thread, then let me fill you in on the "6" file. So I was helping a fellow user named Beatlebronx28 six days ago. Her problem was that a door in Dungeon 1 was missing. I looked through my copy of the prototype for an answer, but couldn't find one besides the fact that it was not a glitch. I ''did, ''however, find a locked file called "6," which I unlocked. However, inside, there was only a map of Death Mountain marked "Days." And to add to that strangeness, the unlocked file has renamed itself as "1," last time I checked. If anyone knows anything about this file, please contact me. Ciao! Beatlebronx28: Oh, cool. You made a topic. I didn't even know about that "1" thing. Huh. Anyways, I've got a date, so I'll check back later. Goodbye. Pete: Hey, Sam! Guess what? I checked the "Days" map again and found some very tiny binary in the bottom-right corner. Right here: 01010100 01101101 01101110 01100010. It's Tmnb, or LEFT in Caesar. Sam: Wait, really? That's so cool! Sam: Holy shit... "1" "Days" "Left"?! This doesn't sound right, bro. Hey, Beatlebronx! We found some pretty fucked-up stuff. You should check it out. Beatlebronx28: What do you mean? I'm right here. You talk as if I'm in the next room. Sam: Huh. I guess I'm just really frightened. You? Beatlebronx28: I guess. There's not much to be frightened by. You could be lying after all. Sam: So you're pretty much saying "pics or it didn't happen?" WTF? Beatlebronx28: This is all word-of-mouth. Well, more like word-of-internet, if you think about it. I understand that the calmness in my voice frightens you. But don't be afraid. Sam: Well, okay. I guess. You sure you're okay? Beatlebronx28: Yes. I am. Can't you see I am nodding? Sam: Well, no. Now YOU are treating this like we're near each other. Beatlebronx28: With internet, we are. Pete: If I may say something, Beatlebronx, you are talking as if you majored in philosophy. Very poetic, I can tell. Bealtebronx28: Thank you, Peter. Is it okay on your end, Samantha? Sam: Now you are definitely weirding me out. Cut it out! Sam: Beatlebronx? Sam: Hello? Pete: Where the fuck did she go? Sam: Probably just logged off. Let me check. Sam: No, it says she's reading this topic right now. Weird. Probably just trying to antagonize us. Let's ignore her. Pete: Well said. The "6" CaseCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Real LifeCategory:Legend of ZeldaCategory:Original StoryCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video Game That was the last time anyone had heard from Beatlebronx. Samantha and Peter Johnson of Silicon Valley were questioned. However, we didn't get much evidence from either of them. They did direct us to their forumsite, which gave the evidence above. We later questioned Licke1, real name Zack Andrews. He explained that when he had gone to meet Beatlebronx at the gazebo that he had mentioned on the forums, no one was there. He had just assumed that something came up and left. Our suspicions grew once Zelda06, or Karl Gerson of Austin, Texas, was interrogated by the local police. He talked about his connections with the Johnson twins, which left us surprised. He had been dating Samantha for two months, and he was planning on breaking up with her thanks to the whole long-distance thing. It had been on a trip to his uncle's home in Sacramento that he drove to Silicon Valley. Once he had gotten there, however, he had found that Samantha and Peter had disappeared. We haven't found any other pieces of information that might help us, and that's the toughest part. We have no idea who this Beatlebronx is. We don't know if she/he was lying about what they had said. They might have faked the whole thing, some teenager looking for attention. And that was what left us stumped. His/her attitude. She/he had started strangely cheery, unlike the usual woman/man in his/her mid-twenties, but then she/he fell into an uncanny valley of sorrow that were like the average teenager's mood swings. If anyone has any information, please contact Leonard and Leonard Detective Agency. My brother and I would appreciate it. -Frederick Leonard.